1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child play seats and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled child seat with track for moving a child in order to facilitate sleeping or resting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child play seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, child play seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child play seats include U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,877; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,504; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,577; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,523; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,876; and U.S. Pat. Des. 356,690.
In these respects, the wheeled child seat with track according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving a child in order to facilitate sleeping or resting.